Mind Breaking
by evilchibiwolf
Summary: Foaly let the only things keeping control over hte elements lose and it's up to Artemis to stop them. But...from doing what? See ... Broken Seal ... which is the rewrite!
1. Earth:Meeting

Look this is my first Artemis Fowl fic so be nice!

Warnings: Spoilers for The Opal Deception which I have and have already read. Also I got the idea for this fic from a manga I recently read so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Arty-kun and most likely never will. Oh and I can't spell to save my life and my memory is currently not working well do to the insomnia I just recently found out I have so if anything needs changing please review me with a nice friendly correction. Thank you.

* * *

Artemis Fowl: Mind Breaking

St. Bartleby's School for Young Men has just gotten out for summers break that, to Artemis, seemed unnecessary but welcomed. He was being hounded by new psychiatrists who had recently gotten smarter and were now working with him two at a time. Even so they were still losing more psychiatrists than kids losing their lunch because of school cafeteria food.

Butler was waiting for Artemis by the school gate the car on and ready to head home.

The drive home was uneventful until a small thump was heard on the roof of the car.

**Short & Digumms P.I. Agency, Haven**

Holly was filing paper work and getting used to her new cramped office when her com. rang signaling Foaly had something juicy for her and it wasn't an apple.

Ever since Holly had left the L.E.P. Foaly had been bored out of his mind with no one to test out his new gadgets. So he agreed that if he found her some clients or any leads he would contact her, mostly because if his new commander found out he might burst a blood vessel.

"Holly, is that you?" Came Foaly's voice, "I have something good for you. It gets you on the surface and you might get to work with Artemis…." Foaly then proceeded to make kissing noises over the communicator.

"Foaly that's not right he's way too young for me and I don't feel that way about him. But any way," She continued when the noises stopped, "what's going on up there that we need to concern our selves with?"

"Well," He began, "You know those creatures Frond created that needed to be sealed away?"

"Yeah…."

"Well I made an oopsie."

"What kind of oopsie could you have made?" Asked Holly not quite sure she wanted to know.

"I set them lose."

Holly near fainted then and there. "Why'd you do something like that Foaly I thought you were smart!"

"I was, I mean, I am. I just wanted to run a few tests, I mean come on there's only six of them Hol!"

"Well dose L.E.P. know about this?"

"No, do they…."

"Hold on," said Holly thinking back, "you said something about Artemis. What does he have to do with any thing?"

"I'm not stupid Holly. I did my homework, and it says that the only way to control them is a special power that Frond gave to the humans just in case. And I found the names of the humans and one of their names was inspired by the goddess Artemis just as her descendant's name is."

"So does that mean that Artemis has the power to control these creatures?"

"Well kind of, I mean yes he does but it's not like he knows that."

"O.K. Next question, how fast can you get me to Fowl Manor?"

"How fast do you want to get there?" The smile that spread across Holly's face could make a bull troll wet itself.

**Butler's Car, The Middle of the Road**

Someone was finding Artemis' annoyance quite amusing because said person was throwing rocks at Butler's car. Butler got out of the car (because if he kept driving he would have hit the person in front of him and I wouldn't get to torture poor Artemis ergo no story) to see who the heck was throwing rocks at the dang car. The rocks seemed to be coming from above so he scanned the building until he found a young girl no older than Artemis himself sitting on top of a semi tall business humming as rocks catapulted themselves at the car, then at him. One rock about the size of its target hit Butler in the head. Though that must've hurt seeing as how its target was his chest. Artemis got out of the car upon seeing Butler fall. He walked over to Butler until the rocks started hurling themselves at him. He ducked around the other side of the car and waited until the rocks seemed to get smart and curved around the car too. He dashed around the side of the building closest to the car when he heard a voice he didn't expect to hear in person for the next few years.

"Hey Artemis long time no see." Said former captain Holly Short.

"Nice to see you too but could you possibly tell me why some girl is throwing rocks at me yet hasn't touched a single one."

Just then the girl seemed to leap out of no where as a giant rock formation leaped out of the ground right in front of them.

* * *

Gasp! Never saw that one coming well anyway sorry for the over all sarcastic way the story was typed in but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! 5 Reviews and you get another chapter! And flames will be used with Mulches farts to blow up Fowl Manor so no flames please! 


	2. Earth:Broken Fire:Meeting

Sorry about the last chapter, like I said I don't sleep well but luckily Duckie-kun sent me some advice so everything should get better. Anyway I'll try to make this chapter less sarcastic so you can enjoy the fic the way I see it in my head so bear with me please.

**Reviews:**

evilchibiduck:Gasp Duckie-kun you reviewed! I'm glad you enjoyed it so here's your birthday present till I can go shopping.

Your story rules: In the order: Not entirely sure, com is short for communicator, no but I got more reviews quickly, and this will end up a romance so stay tuned.

Silverfingers: I know but there will be typos there, but thank you for telling me in a nice review I appreciate it.

Sorceress Sakura: Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

IhateSool: Wow I guess people like my story huh!

Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

The rock stuck out of the ground like a splinter. The girl looked down on Artemis, her eyes were very cold but held a sparkle of mischief that scared the crap out of Artemis. Not to mention the fact that if she wanted she could will that big rock tower through his rib cage, but something told Artemis that if that was what she wanted she would have done it a long time ago. No she was hesitating. The reason why was unsure but one thing was, that this was the perfect opportunity to make their escape!

Holly grabbed onto Artemis' left wrist and headed for the next building where she stowed away the wings Foaly had given her (illegally I might add) just in case. She also had a bunch of other goodies all of which were very familiar to Artemis. But one was not but it screamed the fact that Foaly had made. It was a little glove that could only fit a fairy or small child. It had little pads on the fingers and wires coming down the palm. The glove was like something one would see worn with an evening dress at a camp site, long but made of rather tough looking material. The wires went down the glove and up the arm until the glove ended at the elbow where there were syringes the kind that doctors use to draw blood.

Artemis studied it for barley seconds when a loud bang echoed off the walls of the…what was it, a factory cafeteria, when Holly grabbed it and it's partner and slipped them on her arms. She stuck the needles in her arms with a wince. Immediately her magic began to take effect but instead of healing her it ran up the wires and the pads on the tips of her fingers glowed blue just as the wall nearest them blew to pieces.

**With Butler in the Middle of the Street**

Butler woke up with a massive head ach that could knock out a wild boar. He slowly got up to check on Artemis and noticed his young charge was no where to be found. He also looked up but the girl was also gone. Was the Russian Mafia out for revenge? Would they train kids that young? And how the heck did she control the Earth? Was she psychic? Why am I just standing around while Artemis was nowhere to be seen? The last question brought him out of his reverie and on to the matter at hand, how to find Artemis.

Well finding him turned out to be easy because just as Butler finished his thought there was an explosion in an old factory that had gone out of business a long time ago. Factory, he thought as a wave of danger passed over him, Factory that means there are machines that could easily crush Artemis in seconds! He rushed into the factory in a frenzy hoping to find Artemis before it was to late.

"What the heck is that?" Artemis asked Holly as she was trying to grab his head with while at the same time dodging rocks being pelted their way.

"It's kinda like an amplifier." Holly said ducking as a rock came close to hitting her head. "It will draw out your power."

"What power, I'm a human remember?"

"Your power, I'll explain it later just face her," She said pointing at the young lady throwing rocks at them, "and just leave the rest to me."

He did, and Holly grabbed his temples and he began to be overcome with a feeling of nausea, drowning, and falling, none of which had ever been pleasant feelings to begin with but were made even more unpleasant by them all hitting him at once.

After words Artemis was sure he fainted but had no way of knowing because he wasn't quite positive what was going on in the first place but when he woke up to the site of Butler standing over him with a completely horrified look on his face he was utterly confused. Now being utterly confused is an odd feeling to Artemis seeing as how he has never really been utterly confused before.

"Butler," He began to say but was cut off with a look from Butler that somewhat resembled relief as he yelled, "Holly he's O.K.!"

"He is…? Well that's a relief. I thought for sure your memory was going to be wiped out for a second there."

Artemis began looking confused and said, "Who are you?"

Holly looked hurt for a second then got the joke and composed her self quickly, "You aren't funny Artemis, and you're a terrible lire too!"

"O.K. O.K. It wasn't funny. Now I would like some answers about what just happened here."

"Well maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable for the explanation."

**Fowl Manor**

They were all seated in Artemis' room so his parents wouldn't get too suspicious.

"Well…." Butler said getting very anxious.

"Well," Holly began, "let's start at the very beginning. Along time ago Frond had created six creatures, one for every element. The one we met earlier is called Terra, she controls the Earth and it's functions. That's why she had taken a liking to throwing rocks at you." She was cut off by Artemis who once again was confused.

"Hold on, you said her name is Terra, you mean she is still around?"

"Yes, but she won't be attacking you anymore." She whistled and Terra walked in looking very unhappy.

"I don't even know why she attacked me in the first place."

"Because of your power," Terra stated with a hint of anger in her voice, "you have the power to control us. It started with your ancestor that goes by the same name. We killed her way back when but didn't know she had given birth. After that Frond locked us away and put us to sleep so we could still protect nature."

Holly cleared her throat and continued, "So anyway Foaly had gotten curious and unsealed them but created the amplifier just in case. And that's how I helped you Break her."

Butler who had been silent during the whole conversation, "So the other five will be attacking too?"

"Yeah, I guess you should know what you're going to be up against huh?"

"That would be nice."

"Well, the others are Hiou, Aria, Mizuki, Blanca, and Ombra. But that's all I know, you'll have to ask Terra for the rest."

Everyone turned to Terra.

"O.K. well first let me tell you something about us. You know that saying you're as young as you feel?" Every one nodded, "Well to us that applies literally. I am the oldest but I don't look it. Hiou is a hot head and looks about the same age as me. She controls fire and gets offended easily. She thinks she's Gods gift to the world and is just perfect.

"Aria is the youngest looking and controls the wind. She may look about nine but she's a master strategist and keeps unemotional while in a fight.

"Mizuki controls water and looks about eighteen. She's lovable and doesn't like to fight so it'll be easy to break her.

"Blanca and Ombra will always attack together because they're twins. Blanca controls the light and Ombra dark. They look about twenty-five and are the most calm. They can communicate telepathically so there will be no way to know what they'll do next."

Just as she finished a ball of fire flew through the window and hit Artemis in the shoulder. He let out a small gasp as a girl with flame red hair came through the window her little cat ears twitching with excitement.

"You must be Arty-kun."

* * *

Urg! A little after note: I made this chapter on May 10 but have been grounded do to the current state of my room but to finally get this chapter to you guys I had to make my room atleast a little presentable. Well any way the point is I have not forgotten you. I was just being lazy. Well any way to all (girls or guys if you swing that way) I will reveal something to you that those who have read or are going to read The Opal Deception might not notice. And it has to do with Arty-kun and a shower. Oh and those who are unfimiliar with the Japanese launguage kun when put after a name is a term that is used for guys when given a pet name like howI refer toArtemis as Arty-kun. 


	3. Fire:Broken

Yay! The next chapter is here! Let's go for a party after its finished Arty-kun!

Arty-kun: Let's not and say we did.

But that's no fun….

Arty-kun: can you just kill me in this chapter so I don't have to listen to you?

No because then Butler would kill me and you'd be stuck with me forever and always!

Arty-kun: ….

Anyway on with the chapter!

**Mind Breaking **

Artemis fell to the floor with an ungraceful thump. Butler quickly ran over to him to shield him from the most obvious threat. The cat girl who, with the information given, was most definitely Hiou stayed sitting on the sill looking amused. Artemis sat up and wanted nothing more than to grab his burnt shoulder and curl up in a ball. But that would show weakness and Artemis would not allow himself to be weak in front of anyone. So he stood up and brushed himself off not a sign that the burn affected him but his teeth clenching. Hiou just stood crouching on the window sill with the balance of a cat. A very carnivorous cat who liked her meat well done. Her ears were still twitching, but with amusement.

"Well this is going to be fun!" She thought. Her tail twitched then wrapped around her waist so no one could pull it.

"You are a tough little cookie aren't you Arty-kun? Well this'll be more fun then I first thought! Now let's play!" She finished by tossing a fire ball up and down then at Butler who was knocked backwards into Artemis. Butler got up quickly first making sure Artemis was alright then turning on Hiou. He wasn't quite sure how to approach this threat so he did the first thing that came to mind. He rushed her hard and fast.

Hiou stared confused for a second then realizing what was coming her way did a very graceful flip landing on Butler's shoulders and pushed him down as she jumped off again.

Holly watched from the sidelines with Terra wondering what to do.

"Well," She said after seeing Butler's charge fail, "aren't you going to help them?"

"If my young master want's help he can ask for it. He's got a voice box and a heart beat."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Why do you like him so much?"

Holly just glared.

"Wow," said Hiou, "that was the most exciting two seconds of my life."

She turned to Artemis her hands flaring up as she turned to him. She began walking dramatically toward him.

As Artemis was getting up from his close encounter with Butler's back he saw Butler falling in a very painful manor. Hiou turned to him her hands flaming. Her stride was slow and her ears twitched with excitement and Artemis knew that if he were to die by her hands it wouldn't be quick and painless. He looked at Holly and Terra. Holly was looking back her hand at her side waiting to pull out her gun if he gave the word. Terra was also looking back he looked strait at her secretly wishing that she would give some sort of help. And as though she heard his thoughts a big huge rock came flying through the window, dragged her out and landed on her with a boom and a few cracking noises.

"You know I've always wanted to do that." Terra said with a satisfied smirk.

All of them went down to see if she was O.K. Artemis walked over to her slowly Terra moving the rock off her stomach as he approached. He bent down to check her pulse. It was very slow but it soon began to speed up. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. Artemis fell back and onto his butt. The second ungraceful trip in one day. Hiou stood up looking overly ticked but as she sent a few fire balls his way they changed direction and hit her smack dab in the face.

"Well," Said Holly turning back to get her things, "my work here is done now we have to get Artemis down to Haven so we can pick his brain."

"What about picking my brain?"

"Foaly found something very interesting in your memory disk that may help you understand your powers but he can't leave so you have to go to him."

So they all went to Haven Hiou in tow.

* * *

So wadya' think?

Arty-kun: They thought it was trash and that you should burn your comp. so you won't be able to write anymore.

Well aren't you just full of spit and vinegar today? Remember folks flames will be combined with Mulch to create a super flame thrower to burn down Arty-kun's house.

Arty-kun: Please someone kill me now before she does.

Maniacal laugh


	4. Secrets:uncovered

Ok about the secret of the The Eternity Code. Artemis was to play a scared prisoner to get a piece of fairy tech back from his American rival. He had an iris cam in and was sent to a very comfy room complete with a shower. Well during his stay he took a shower but they never said anything about him taking the iris cam out. So while he was taking a shower Holly could have had it recorded and use it as black mail in later books or something. Ha ha and I know I'm not the only one who wants that footage either!

Arty-kun: OO holy CRAP!

Wolfy-chan: Total humiliation! But let's get on with the story.

Arty-kun: Let's not and say we did.

Wolfy-chan: But that would be lying.

Arty-kun: So wh-gets bound and gagged by wolfy chan

The trip to Haven was anything but peaceful. The whole way Terra and Hiou argued over every little thing. Who hated Artemis most, who got to sit shotgun, who hated Artemis most, and you know important things.

Haven Ops both 

Foaly was sitting in his chair at the computer waiting patiently chewing on a carrot. He watched as everyone filed in and pulled a chair from the other many computers that were around and once everyone was seated and quiet he cleared his throat and started his speech (which sounded overly rehearsed).

"Now then as you have already noticed Artemis has a very special gift. It is a mental power that allows you to manipulate other people. It is especially effective on people who have lower I.Q. levels or are easily persuaded anyway. Though you, Artemis, have not understood it you have been able to manipulate people very easily with very little effort on your part. That is because of your special power. But your power has developed very fast, faster than it should have, that's why there was a chunk of your memory missing."

"How did you know about that?" Artemis shouted. All heads turned toward Artemis, his face going slightly pale.

"I discovered that a part of your memory was missing around when you were five and six years old, when I was finding the parts of your memory that needed to be swept from your mind." Said Foaly in a rather cheerful voice as he made a sweeping motion with his hand, almost slapping Hiou in the face. He then walked over to a rather large filing cabinet and began skimming through the drawer labeled F-H. He pulled out a file with the name Fowl, Artemis scribbled at the top in black ink with a red star put at the side which made Butler and Terra smirk a bit. He then pulled out two disks. One of which Artemis was sure had the three years of memory that had been wiped from his mind not but a year or so ago. The other one he was a little unsure of.

"This," Foaly said. Foaly held up the other disk (not the memory one), "is the rest of Fowls memories. I took them just incase we needed leverage if you ever reverted back to your younger self again."

"But you said that there was very little chance of that happening!" Yelled Holly.

"I lied." Said Foaly with a shrug. Oh how Holly wanted nothing more than to pull out here gun and shoot horse boy in the mouth. "But to business." Foaly took the disk out of the plastic the protected it from harm and slid it into the disk drive and a picture of a twelve year old Artemis appeared on the screen along with a list of birth dates and other important dates in Artemis' life. Foaly moved the mouse to Artemis' fifth birthday and then to the date that came after which was a week later. He then clicked on this date and small details of the event popped up and Foaly began to read it.

"Passes out on an outing with mother and Butler to a museum in Paris, France. Sustained no injury but was hospitalized for three weeks…. And then it just cuts off." Said Foaly moving back to the list of dates in Artemis' life. He moved the mouse to the date right bellow it but it was dated almost a year later. He clicked on that date but only one sentence appeared 'Passes out in Fowl Manor.' "As you can see everything in between these two dates is lost."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Said Holly looking at Artemis with the word "SHOCKED" written all over her face.

"You never seemed interested in my past before." Said Artemis looking royally pi- annoyed. "You were always to busy accusing me of doing some wrong to fairies." Holly looked at her feet, her hands clenching in her lap. It was the truth but it hurt all the same.

"If my knowledge is correct and it normally is, the loss of your memory is connected to the power you inherited from your ancestor." Foaly continued. "You see having mental powers is a large burden for someone as smart as you to carry. In fact by some sad twist of fate if you were slow then it would be much easier to manage. But because you had a well above average I.Q. When you were six the power grew too fast for such a small little boy handle, so to keep the power in check part of your life was erased, not to mention that prevented any physical damage from the power as well."

"So your saying," said Holly, "is his brain dumped some of his memories so as not to damage his brain?"

"That's right." Said Foaly in a sing-song voice. "But I think it dumped those memories for a reason."

"Well how are we supposed to know? If we can't see the memories then how do we know what happened?" Asked Holly not entirely sure where this was going but figuring she and Butler would be doing all the work anyway.

"We ask the people who were there, naturally." Said Foaly pointing to Butler. He turned to Butler and began to ask questions of the man servant of anything that might have been important when Artemis blacked out.

I would so like to continue this but I think this is a good place to end it before it gets too long and you all become uninterested.

Arty-kun: They have BEEN uninterested since the moment you first put this on the internet.

Me: Hey how the heck did you get unbound!

Butler:looming evilly

Me: O.k. That's how--u.

Arty-kun: Hey Butler while you at why not try smashing her computer?

Me: Noooooooo!

Arty-kun: Hey does anyone actually read these things after the story?

Me: Probably not I just do this for fun.

Arty-kun: So you are just babbling on to fictional characters for no one impeticular?

Butler: Should I-

Arty-kun: No I think I'll just let her stay in her own little world for now. If we put her in a psycho ward I think she'd enjoy it too much.

Me: hugging anime plushies Hiei-san watashi no koibito! (Translation "Hiei my love!)

Arty-kun: but have the straight jacket ready just in case.

Me:starts humming a DDR (dance dance revolution) song called butterfly. If you haven't heard this song you should! Here is the link! It's not the original but it's still 


	5. Secrets:discoverd

To all my loyal reviewers and those other not so loyal ones (including those whom I forgot to give thanks to in other chapters, I did not forget about you that was just me being lazy).

almostinsane: Thank you! (Arty-kun: How can you stand that rubbish?)

lilgreengremlin420: I didn't forget you (how could I) I am so sorry for not answering your review please forgive my laziness! Oh and we'll have to get to work on THAT fic (fan girl squeal). (Arty-kun: You all have sick minds!)

Squarecool321: Thank you! I will and have! (Arty-kun: Stop encouraging this torture!).

ivan the terrible: I'll keep that in mind. (Arty-kun: How can you people rot your brains by spending hours reading this rubbish?).

Lady bibliophile: Yes ma'am I'll try and thanks!

almostinsane: Thanks doubly!

Lady bibliophile: Thanks again and sorry Ill try to make things more clear for you but they are all complex characters and it's hard to make them in character (not that I'm any good at that anyway) and still keep them simple easy to read. (Arty-kun: That was the first semi-intelligent thing to come from your mouth ever.)

Sorceress Sakura: No he can't! I'm holding him and Butler hostage! But thanks I'll try to get the chapters up quicker! (Arty-kun: No! No more fan girls/goes to hide behind Butler/.)

lilgreengremlin420: Thanks but you need to call me with tips you are, after all, the genius writer of us psychos (no sarcasm intended).

Behind Crimson Eyes (I like your name the best for it doesn't get document manager mad at me): Thank you and I'll try to hurry bows I'm sorry bows I'm sorry!(Arty-kun: You never apologized to me!)

Foaly: I'm sorry I'll try harder but a bit of constructive criticism might help me more than just telling me to write better.

shion20: Hey now there's an idea! (Arty-kun: O0 Someone help me!)

evilchibiduck: Yeah you are right but you are one to talk about psychos. Thank you for the constructive criticism. (Arty-kun: You are all a bunch of psychos!)

Ihatesool: No Arty-kun is having fun (arty-kun: like hell I am!) and this wont be an A/H fic it might not even turn into a romance I might just save that for my other Artemis Fowl fic.(Arty-kun: Someone help me before she puts herself in that romance fiction.)

gavrilnagarian: Thanks much! Yeah so I've heard and I have been trying but you can't rush perfection (psh yeah right).

Echo Hood: I know me neither! (Gasps and faints also).

Lady bibliophile: Whaaa! But I just updated! Don't worry I'll try to hurry up and update fast but I also have requests to make the chapters longer and trying to do both is hard work on the imagination and with out that there is no story.

almostinsane: Thanks! Will do (or I'll try anyway)!

Chaosfire999: thanks will do!

evilchibiduck: I read…a lot….

Wow! You all make me feel so loved! This story has more reviews than all the rest of my stories! Thank you all for reviewing!

Artemis woke up to a blinding light and an aching head. He saw what looked like a fire standing over his head but realized that it was just Hiou, her hair giving the impression of fire. He inwardly laughed as he sat up holding his head. He felt a strong hand on his back and knew immediately that it was Butler.

"Are you all right Artemis?" He asked.

"Fine…" He said but was cut off by what sounded like a cat wailing in the distance.

"Of course he's fine!" Yelled Hiou (a.k.a. the cat like wailing in the distance.). "He's just a big baby-!" But she was cut off by a rock flying into her mouth. Terra sniggered quietly from the corner she claimed for herself near the computers.

Artemis looked around more than a little confused.

"You passed out a little over an hour ago." Said Butler sparing Artemis the embarrassment of having to ask. Artemis nodded his head dumbly for a few seconds, letting his head clear away the fuzziness from in front of his eyes and the aching from his head.

Foaly sighed in the background. "Well from what we can tell no one knows what happened to you to make you pass out all those years ago, or from just this instant. But…" Foaly said with a breath, he was going to unveil a recent invention that should solve all of their problems, "I have a way of finding out." He paused, waiting for someone to ask how.

"How?" Asked Holly who had just walked in with an ice pack which she dumped on Artemis' head.

"I'm so very glad you asked." Said Foaly. And he was. He went rummaging through a few boxes of hardware and pulled out two helmets the resembled what the L.E.P. recon officers wore above ground with a few slight changes in the design. "These should allow us a little peek inside the brain of Artemis Fowl."

Artemis had to try hard to suppress a laugh. Oh how his psychiatrist would kill for that.

"I think Holly should be the one to go and see what makes the boy tick." Said Foaly, volunteering Holly as the guinea pig.

"Why me!" Asked Holly.

"Because you are the only other person who can fit in the helmet other than I and I have to make sure everything runs smoothly."

Holly grumbled and put the helmet on. Instantly a tingling feeling started at the back of her head and worked its way to the temples. The other helmet was placed on Artemis' head (the ice pack falling off his head a while ago) and they both lost consciousness.

Holly woke up on the cold wet grass on an early misty morning. Or should that be mourning? She was in the middle of a cemetery where a funeral was taking place. There weren't that many people there. It looked like maybe five family members and some other people who must have gotten something out of the will. She saw three people standing next to where the whole was being dug. They were the younger Fowls. Angelina was crying into her hand while Artemis Sr. had his head bowed in respect. Artemis Jr. looked confused. He knew obviously what was going on because he had a few tears running down his face but he wasn't looking at the coffin. He was turned around looking at something behind a group of other people who were talking about how ruthless the dead person had been. With out his parents noticing Artemis slipped away and walked over to a blond girl about the age of sixteen with green eyes. She was holding a bottle of red and gold. Artemis looked up at her with big blue eyes.

"Are you here for the funeral?" He asked with an air of intelligence that did not suit a boy of six years old.

"Yes I am." She said. Her voice spooked Holly. It was calm and sweat like cream but it sounded like it was laced with a tiny bit of the fairies mesmeric power. And she was definitely no fairy. She smiled at Artemis with a sad look on her face and walked over to the grave. The coffin was already lowered into the grave and she uncorked the bottle and dipped it into the grave. When she pulled it out there was a glowing presence now inside the bottle that no one seemed to notice but Artemis. In fact he was the only one that seemed to notice HER.

Artemis walked over to the girl who was now holding the bottle close to her chest. "What is that?" Ask Artemis sounding now ever like the six year old that he was.

"This?" Asked the girl bending down low and holding the bottle out in front of her. Artemis nodded his cold blue eyes holding a curiosity that Holly had seen before when Artemis had disassembled the L.E.P. helmets. "It's a soul." She said.

"Whose is it?" Artemis asked.

"Her name is Artemis." Said the girl.

"But my grandfather was a guy and his name was William." Said Artemis. The girl just smiled and brushed a few stray strands of hair from in front of his eyes, then got up and went over to Artemis Sr. who had just now noticed her presence. After giving the bottle over to him she walked back over to the younger Artemis.

"What is your name?" She asked him, a sad smile played across her face.

"Artemis Fowl the Second." He said and then with a curious look on his face asked her, "What is your name?"

She smiled when she heard his name and then replied, "Just call me Anjo."

Artemis looked thoughtful for a second. "Isn't Anjo Portuguese for angel?" He asked.

She just gave him a sad smile and placed a hand on his forehead and the curious glow left his eyes as with someone under the mesmer. The hand left his head and the girl walked off into the mist. Then there was a flash and the scenery left and she was standing in Fowl Manor.

Artemis ran past her and paused. He looked right at her. Butler ran buy and nearly trampled her as he stopped next to Artemis.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Asked Butler. Artemis shook his head and continued on to the front door. He grabbed the door knob and swung the door open. It was lightly drizzling in fact it was more like a heavy mist. Artemis stepped on to the front porch guarded from the rain buy the archway and the tall form of Butler. He scanned the area looking for something in the horizon and spotted it. He jumped slightly and pointed into the distance.

"Look!" He sad excitedly, "Look over there!"

Butler shielded his eyes and looked; in the distance he saw a rainbow. Holly cracked a smile and tried not to laugh. The little genius getting worked up over a rainbow had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Let's go get that leprechaun's gold!" he said. Holly's smile vanished then.

Butler cracked a smile. "Maybe when it stops raining." He said bending down to rest a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

Artemis knew what that meant. But he didn't protest he just went inside looking down at his shoes.

Butler paused for a moment looking worried. Artemis turned around to ask what was wrong but Butler put a finger to his lips signaling to be quiet. And Artemis was quiet.

Butler heard a faint beeping that got faster and faster like a…count down!

Instantly Butler had Artemis on the ground and was shielding him with his body though he could tell that the blast was coming too soon and they were too close to do anything about it.

He heard the bombs go off and heard little Artemis cry out but never felt anything. He looked up and none of the dust of the blown up wall was coming anywhere near them.

'It must have been a light blast, like a scare tactic.' But he saw Artemis look up and say "Anjo." But all Holly could see was a slight light.

The light came toward them and Artemis closed his eyes and muttered "Anjo," again and then faint. There was another flash of light and Holly woke up in the Ops room again. On the other side of the room Artemis was waking up and Foaly took his helmet and went over to Holly and took her helmet.

"So how was it?" Asked Foaly. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Yeah I did." Said Holly. Everyone looked at her, including Terra and Hiou who looked as thought they had been fighting the entire time.

"Well let's see then." He said as he pulled a disk out of the helmet Holly had worn and inserted it into the computer. It was the same as the disk that held the rest of his memories but this time there was one date put in between the two dates when he fainted and there appeared to be more data on the day he fainted and lost his memory. "Hm…." Pondered Foaly as he clicked on the first date, "Maybe Artemis should leave the room for this." He said, "I have a feeling he'll be collapsing if I click on the video image."

Butler began to escort Artemis out of the room when Terra spoke up, "I think that you should stay in here Butler. I'll go stay with him." And with that she took Artemis' hand and led him out of the room. (And as we all already know what they are going to see lets find out what Terra wanted to talk about with Arty-kun).

"So you don't remember anything in between those two dates? Nothing at all?" She asked him when they had left the room.

Artemis just shook his head.

"So it must have been something pretty powerful to make you forget. Not to mention they were able to put a code into your mind that makes it so you can't remember." She tapped a finger on her chin for a while and then looked up, "Well whatever it is it didn't want you to remember something and maybe it's for the best. But the real problem is you needing to learn how to use that power of yours. Come here," She said as she sat down on the floor. Artemis sat down in front of her. She put one of her hands on Artemis' forehead and a strange tan glow emitted from where her hand was connected to his head.

"Do you feel that?" She asked him.

Artemis closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. A strange feeling was pushing through his body starting from his head and went down to the tips of his fingers and flowed like blood throughout his whole body. He opened his eyes and Terra knew he had felt it.

"There are two types of power," She began taking her hand away, "Mental and physical. Mental power is concentrated up here," She said poking Artemis in the head, "and is used buy feeding it threw the five senses. That's why when fairies use the mesmer they must have eye contact and must speak clearly. Holly helped you bind me in that warehouse through sight, and you bound Hiou by touch.

"Now you felt my power because I let you but your power has always been there so it will be difficult to identify it. But once you do that it's all down hill from there. Do you remember the feeling that you had when Holly forced you to use the power?"

Artemis nodded his head not wanting to speak incase he might miss something.

"You need to look for that feeling inside you. Then you can push that power out through your senses." She paused for a moment making sure Artemis was following.

"Now let me explain physical powers. That's what we elementals use. It's concentrated here." She said poking him in the stomach. "In your center of gravity. Everyone has it but it's not very strong in humans. Martial Artists though have very strong physical powers but they can't turn it into an energy form like us." She emphasized this buy bringing her hands up and emitting that same light that she had before. "Some humans have that ability but not most.

"Now you can feed physical powers through anywhere in your body. Hands and feet are the most common, mostly for attacking and dodging." She paused and looked at Artemis. He seemed to be getting it.

"So how do you control the elements?" Asked Artemis.

"Our physical powers are unique. They act like a magnet to the elements giving us complete control over them."

Artemis nodded his head.

Terra went onto explain how to use physical powers. It was basically the same as mental powers but more hard work was involved.

After maybe another half an hour of talking Butler walked out of the room. He looked at his young charge who was meditating which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. But Terra was holding his head the same blue light as before emitting once again from her hands.

She looked up at Butler and smiled. Then she turned back to Artemis with a look of serious concentration on her face.

Then Holly walked out of the room, a look of pure hatred plastered on her face until she saw Artemis. She looked confused and ready to step in until she saw Butler who looked slightly amused. She gave him a questioning look and he looked down at her and smiled.

"Sh," He smiled and pressed a finger to his lips, "Artemis is meditating."

Suddenly as Hiou was walking out of the room a white light sent Terra across the hall and into the wall on the other side.

For a second everyone looked at Artemis stunned. Then the silence was broken when what sounded once again like a cat squealing erupted from the direction of Hiou.

"Oh my GAWD!" Hiou laughed. "That little kid sent big tough Terra crashing into a wall!"

"Holy SHIT Artemis!" Terra spat out as she caught her breath.

Hiou stopped laughing. Things had to be serious if TERRA cursed.

Terra got up and brushed herself off. She then ran over to Artemis who was looking more than a little confused. She checked him over a few times then put a hand to his forehead.

"Not a bead of sweat." She said in an almost whisper.

Terra and Hiou's faces suddenly lit up in shock.

O.k. guess what!

Artemis: The chapters over and you can untie us now? (The camera pans out and you can see Artemis and Butler tied up together.)

Me: You are half right.

Artemislooks annoyed)

Butler: What the hell are these ropes made of! (struggles a bit)

Artemis: Butler you're squishing my lungs!

Me: Don't forget to review! Love ya all!

The most evil and chibi.


	6. Water: Meeting,Broken Air:Meeting

Chapter 6 of Mind Breaking is here! Let's celebrate! (Pulls out a few bottles of various kinds of alcohol).

Artemis: But you and I are both minors.

Me: Soooooooo?

Artemis: Not to mention I've seen you drink before and I doubt that you could remember what a fan fiction is much less write one.

Me: You are right I should save the partying for after it's finished.

Artemis: Are you drunk already!

Me: (Is too preoccupied spinning in concentric circles to notice the alcohol is all gone.)

Disclaimer: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I can't believe I don't own it!

* * *

Oh yeah reviewers.

Sorceress Sakura: Thanks greatly! You have been so loyal with your reviewing! (Gives you a bottle of wine). Share it with some one special. Or give it too Artemis! I bet ya' he's a happy drunk!

almostinsane: I love you guys! Here help me shove some brandy down Arty-kun's throat!

ladybibliophile: Thanks bunches! Oh I did forget to explain why Holly was mad at the end. Well originally she and Hiou had gotten into a fight but that was pointless and so I took that out but forgot about the part where she walked out mad. Sorry (sweat drops).

Echo Hood: You just confused the hell out of me. Oh well it doesn't matter because I just consumed tons more alcohol than I can handle!

TheEvilChibiCat: (Stands next to her and laughs uncontrollably with her.) Ha ha! Bout firigin' time you got here and reviewed!

evilchibiduck: Yes! If fact you were the inspiration for that part! Thank you bunches! (Hands a bottle a sake)

Thank you all so much for your reviews! This has been my most popular fan fiction so far and has far surpassed my own expectations for popularity! I mean c'mon! Over 40 reviews for only 5 chapters! It's people like you that make this worth doing.

* * *

By the way I have come up with a super fun none profit idea that I would like to share with Eoin Colfer. But unfortunately I have no idea how to contact him. So if anyone knows I would appreciate it if they would e-mail me with the information. Please do not put it in a review. If you do I will have to do terrible things to Artemis. So please HELP!

Now then on with the story!

* * *

Artemis looked at Butler for few seconds. This was just not his day. He was getting confused all over the place.

Butler reached out one massive had to help his charge up, pulling poor Artemis up with ease.

"Artemis," started Terra, "how much of your actual power did you use?"

"I'm not sure 1." He said. Like how was he supposed to know?

"Well he isn't overly exhausted so it couldn't have been much." Said Hiou.

"I agree." Said Terra.

"Would anyone mind telling me what just happened?" Asked Holly.

"I was trying to teach Artemis how to use his powers properly. So I had him locate my powers so he could identify his own. Then once he did that I had him force my powers out. He has great potential. But that worries me a little."

"Why?" Asked Holly. "If his powers are so great it should be a cake walk to bind the rest of these guys."

"Well yes, and no."

"You just confused me."

"Well it's true that he will be able to bind them easier, but…." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "The others will sense it and that will make them just that more dangerous. It's true he knows how to use his power now but…."

Hiou jumped in "Now that he DOES have his powers in check I can sense them. And if I can that means that the others can too."

"This gives them an advantage." Concluded Butler.

Artemis shut his eyes. He needed to concentrate.

Holly snapped him out of his thoughts. "We need to get to the surface. If Sool finds you here it'll be hell to pay." They all agreed and left.

* * *

On the surface

* * *

The trip there was rather un eventful. Most were too lost in thought to do much speaking.

It was almost sun set when they finally arrived at Fowl Manor 2. Every one was exhausted. They made it up to Artemis's room with little to no difficulty (well Arty's parents were away so yeah they would.).

"So do you guys have anywhere to stay?" Asked Holly who was ready to go get some sleep herself.

"We don't actually sleep." Said Terra. "When our energy needs recharging we become one with our element."

"That sounds convenient." Said Holly.

"Well it has it's advantages." Said Hiou. "But we were just released from out elements so we won't need to for a long while."

"But," said Terra "we will be out of your way." And with that they left via conveniently placed window.

"I'll be leaving now too." Said Holly. Then Butler left and Artemis was alone.

* * *

The next day Artemis started to have trouble walking. Well, you would too with two crazy elemental guardians and a body guard following you around.

"Hello, you must be Master Artemis." Came a voice from behind. Everyone seemed to spin around in unison.

"Oh," said Hiou, "it's just you Mizuki."

"I feel hurt." Said the young woman they saw standing there. Her hair was…blue…and so were her eyes. She wore what looked like just a robe in the form of a kimono and a white bathing suit. The kimono was shaded in many different shades of blue with a red silk scarf tied into a neat bow holding it together. She was rather tall and looked to be only slightly older than Artemis.

"My, aren't you a cutie Master Artemis?" She said pressing her fingers to her mouth in a silent laugh. The comment "cutie" did not sit well with Artemis. But so as not to appear rude, he kept his mouth shut.

"I should warn you," began Terra but was cut off.

"Why do you look so stern, Master Artemis?" Asked Mizuki. "I have no wish to fight with you." Mizuki approached Artemis slowly making sure that her hips were swaying the whole way.

"Is she trying to seduce Artemis or something?" Asked Butler with slight amusement.

"No," said Hiou, "she's just being a slut."

The sleeve of Mizuki's robe slipped down her shoulder as she walked. Mizuki ignored it completely. Then out of no where she pounced on Artemis, the poor boy getting such a nice view of what was down her bathing suit. And what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Y-you're a guy." Artemis said.

"Huh…?" Mizuki asked. "How did you…?"

Terra was caught in a fit of laughter. "And how did you find that out Artemis?"

"When he…hugged me, he…."

Now it was Hiou's turn to laugh. "Mizuki put you in a rather compromising position didn't he?"

Needless to say Artemis was not in the best of moods.

"Let's change the subject now shall we?" Said Mizuki, "I just ran into Aria not too long ago, she was heading toward Fowl Manor." She took Artemis's hand in her's (even though he is male I will be using feminine pronouns because he is, well, feminine.) and said, "You will need all the help you can get to beat her. I will come of assistance in the battle…."

"You will not!" Said Hiou, "You just want to hold his hand."

Regardless they had another Guardian on their side.

They were headed back to Fowl Manor (why they were out in the first place I have no idea) when a young girl ran past them. As she ran past Hiou, Hiou picked her up by the scruff of her shirt and said, "Thought you could sneak off behind us huh?"

Just then the young girl kicked Hiou hard in the stomach and flew up in to the air.

"I take it this is Aria." Said Butler stepping in front of Artemis as a shield.

"Yes, that would be Brat." Said Hiou in a matter-of-factly way.

"My name is Aria!" She screamed at Hiou. "And I've come to kill your Master, so get out of my way or I'll kill you too!"

"No you won't." Said Mizuki in a sing song voice.

"And why not?"

"Because you're too cute to murder anyone."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Said Terra.

"I am NOT!" Screamed Aria as a huge gust of wind blew past them and knocked everyone down.

"Ouch," Complained Hiou, "Mizuki, why do you have to push her buttons every time you see her?"

"Because I know you'll be there to protect me."

"No I…."

"Can you guys stop arguing we have to were her down or we are all DEAD!" Said Terra, who was getting annoyed with the both of them.

With that Hiou jumped to her feet. "Leave all this to me I can take her on she's nothing more than a BRAT!" Hiou sent a ball of fire at Aria.

"You are still as pathetic as ever I see." Said Aria. She made a motion with her hands as if back handing someone, which sent a gust of air at the fire ball and sent it in the other direction right at Artemis!

* * *

Well that's it for chapter six!

Artemis: This story would make a perfect example of why NOT to drink and write fan fiction.

Me: What are you talking about? I'm not drunk any more.

Artemis: Are you sure about that?

Me: Y-no.

Butler: (is bound and gagged in the closet)

Me: Once again I would like to thank all those who have reviewed. You make this all worth while!

Artemis: Stop reviewing this crap! It only encourages the torture that I've been going through! I mean come ON look at what happened at the end of the chapter! She 's trying to kill me!

Me: To all those who review, CHIBI ARTY-KUN PLUSHIES!

* * *

1 I mean come on how IS he suposed to know? (not to mention I like to confuse him)

2+ I know very well that the people dont come out during the day but if Holly did come at night Artemis would be dead and there would be no story. See Arty-kun I'm not trying to kill you.

Arty-kun: Weather you are trying to or not you ARE doing a good job at it.

Me:Why thank yo- wait that was an insult wasn't it?

Arty-kun: No...(thinking:pleasedontkillme pleasedontkillme)


	7. Air: Broken

Wow who would have thought that I'd make it to chapter 7 of this thing!

Artemis: Not me….

Me: Are you being mean again?

Artemis: Are you drunk again?

Me: No!

Mizuki: The only things Wolfy-chan owns are me, Terra, Hiou, Aria, Blanca, and Ombra. No suing please. She needs the money to feed us all.

Any way to those who reviewed!

Sorcerous Sakura: (Hands an imaginary Arty-kun plush) There you go! Thank you for the pleasant review you are to kind to me! (Arty-kun- really you are.)

Helltanz98: Yeah I honestly meant for there to be more action in that last chapter and if you must know I honestly didn't plan for Mizuki to be a guy. It just kinda happened. Not to mention I needed there to be something different here. So I just did that. (shrugs).

Echo Hood: Oh ok I get it now.

Dark Dragoon 22: Why thank you! And as I mentioned earlier (points up) I didn't mean for that to happen.

Evilchibiduck: Yeah, but it all works out. And thank you for the Aria comment. She's my favorite character!

Mizuki: Hey!

Me: No offense Mizuki.

Anyway, on with the story! Dun dun dun!

Terra jumped in front of Artemis, her hands glowing tan again, as a rock shot up in front of them shielding them from the blast.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Terra yelled at Hiou.

"You honestly want to know what I was thinking? Well, I'll tell you! I was thinking about how to put the baby out of her misery!"

"Can we please get this over with?" Asked Mizuki.

"You're right…" Said Terra. "We need to think of something fast or we're all going to end up six and a half feet under.

"I thought the term was 'six feet under'." Said Hiou as her hands began to glow red.

"You know Aria," stated Mizuki as her hands started to glow blue. "She'd go that extra six inches just to make sure that we stayed dead."

"You may be able to manipulate Hiou's fire," Said Terra as a rather sharp looking piece of earth shot out of the ground. "But let's see you knock this aside!"

The rock shot out of the ground at amazing speed. It headed straight for Aria.

As the rock came inches from spearing Aria in the heart she smiled and held her hands out in front of her chest and they started to glow a light green color. The rock stopped just before it reached her hands and the tip broke off from the force it had hit the shield she had put up.

"Oh come ON!" She yelled. "You might as well have handed Artemis to me on a silver platter!" She then lifted her hands in the air and the tip of the giant rock that had fallen off came shooting up to her. She then pointed her hands in the direction of Artemis and it came at him.

Mizuki stepped in front of him as Butler pulled him to the side. Water from a near by fountain came to Mizuki and he parried the assault away from their general direction.

Aria began to fume. "You are all becoming increasingly annoying…."

"You've always been annoying!" Yelled Hiou from behind her.

"Indeed," Said Mizuki, circling around to the side.

"Time for annoying little brats," said Terra coming to the front. "TO GO TO BED!" and with that another stone formed from the ground right beneath Aria. It came toward her faster than it probably should have.

Aria began to panic. She quickly shielded her self from below but left her back open for attack, which Hiou took full advantage of. She sent a few balls of flame at Aria, one of which came too close to hitting her face while the others hit their mark.

Aria was sent out of the air and landed face first in to the ground. Terra wrapped some Earth around her to keep her in check.

"Let me GO!" Aria screamed.

"No way José, the last thing we need is you trying to kill us." Said Terra in her most annoying baby talk voice.

"Fine I don't need your help getting out of here!" To prove her point her whole body began to glow bright green. The air around them began to pulse and spin. Aria's eyes flashed green and the rock she was held in blew apart from the force of the wind.

"You made her ma-ad." Said Mizuki.

"Not now Mizuki!" Yelled Terra.

Butler grabbed onto Artemis to steady him and grabbed on to a lamp post to steady himself.

Aria flew up in to the air the wind was spiraling like a tornado and she was at the center. Artemis looked as closely as he could in a storm at the center of it. His eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Terra!" He yelled.

"What?"

"I think it's safe to attack now!"

"What are you talking about? She's stronger than ever now!" Terra yelled making her way over to him.

"Just trust me." He said when she got close. "You said that your appearances are based on maturity right?"

Terra nodded, not completely sure where he was going with this.

"She looks young which means she has the temper of a child." Artemis said, pointing up at Aria. "In her anger she over looked a very important detail about her powers. Use it to your advantage and attack now before she calms down!"

"What detail?" Terra asked.

"Just do it!" Yelled Artemis who was losing his patients as well.

"If you say so…." Terra then rushed over to Hiou and explained what they were doing. Hiou nodded and her hands started to glow. Mizuki who had caught on was also preparing to attack.

They each sent a powerful blast of energy straight at Aria. Each of their attacks was swept up in the wind.

Terra looked at Artemis questioningly. But Artemis was not watching them, he was watching Aria. Terra then looked to Mizuki and Hiou, both of which were also watching Aria.

She looked at Aria and discovered what the plan was.

The attacks were traveling along through the air that was spiraling around Aria. Terra did not get how this would help until she noticed that the air was spiraling in toward Arai instead of away from her which the attacks were also doing.

In her anger Aria did not even notice that the attacks were still on the move until it was too late. Mizuki had used her/his skills to manipulate the water in to ice which had broken apart in to little shards in the wind which left little scratches all over her body.

Terra's attack which had been a giant rock ended with the same affect as Mizuki's.

Hiou's fire was almost dead but because of all the collective elements in the air had added to the heat which ended up hitting Aria in the chest, knocking the wind out of her and sending her plummeting to the ground.

The wind was still going strong even after Aria had fainted. But, after a while, it died down to a slow breeze. Aria was lying, unconscious, on the ground. Her outfit had little holes in it and a big hole right in the center of her chest (not showing anything compromising mind you she looks nine years old).

Artemis knelt down to check her wounds which instantly healed as he touched her forehead.

Aria's eyes opened and she looked around. The first thing she saw was Hiou's big head blocking out the light.

Aria glared. "Your big head is blocking my view." She said as she sat up.

"Who are you calling big headed you little-"

"Why does that happen?" Asked Artemis.

"Why does what happen Artemis-sama?" Asked Mizuki.

"Well, when I met Hiou and touched her she had been healed. And just now Aria's wounds healed."

"SHIT!" Yelled Aria.

"Where are you-?" Hiou began.

"No where!" Yelled Aria as she stormed off.

"I'll go talk to her." Said Mizuki and went off to find Aria.

"Did I-?" Asked Artemis.

"It's not you." Said Terra quickly. "She has just never liked to be controlled by anyone. She never even liked Frond telling us what to do. She's one of the main reasons we were locked up in the first place. She was just too free spirited. You see we were created from our elements so we have kind of developed our personalities based on our elements. I'm the most realistic, down to Earth one.

"Hiou is fiery and dramatic.

"Mizuki is laid-back and care free.

"And Aria can't be tied down and has a problem with authority."

"So why did she get mad when I said that she had been healed?" Asked Artemis.

"That means the she has been broken. That you are her Master now. But don't worry about her too much. If you try too hard to be her friend she won't like you at all, but you have to show her that you won't try to completely control her. Then she'll be your best friend and trust me, you want her on your side."

Artemis nodded, understanding fully what Terra meant.

"This is getting way too sentimental for me." Said Hiou as she got up. "I'm gonna' go see what Mizuki's up to." And with that she left whistling some song she heard recently.

"I agree let's go see how Aria's doing." Said terra as she hoisted Artemis up by his arms.

As they reached a small park where Aria had most definitely gone something came whizzing past their heads. It was Hiou who had obviously pissed someone off.

I t had been Aria who had tears at the corners of her eyes and hatred in them.

"It's ok, it's ok." Mizuki said hugging Aria and stroking her hair. "She didn't mean it."

"Yes she did!" Yelled Aria. "She did mean it! And she's right! It was my fault…."

Me: (tears up)

Artemis: Is something wrong?

Me: This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be….

Artemis: Is that it?

Me: No….

Artemis: The what-

Me: THIS STORIES ALMOST OVER! (Cries)

Artemis: YES!

Me: But don't worry I'm making a sequel! (Happy again)

Artemis: WHAT?

Me: Yep you heard me unless you want to st- ooops! I almost gave away the ending!

Butler: (unbound and gagged and looming)

Me: (gulp!)

I have another Artemis Fowl fic in the making that may explain some of the things that I forgot to in this fic…they kinda' go together but not really. Not to mention you'll get some of it in the end. And the beginning of the sequel so never fear! The other fic that's out by the way is called Artemis Fowl: Angelic Corruption.


	8. Dark and Light:Meeting

Mind Breaking chapter 8 is HERE!

Artemis: Oh yay, yet another chance for you to kill me.

Me: I'm not going to kill you Artemis, just hurt you a lot!

Artemis: Do you enjoy hurting me?

Me: Arty torture makes me happy.

Artemis: You are…there isn't even a word to describe how…odd…you are.

Me: Hey it's better than being n-n-nooor….

Artemis: Normal….

Me: Yeah that word!

Reviewers!

Dark Dragoon 22: Thank you so much!

O.k. Artemis, will you please give the disclaimer?

Artemis: She doesn't own anything short of an egg timer…and don't sue her…she won't feel it I will!

Me: How right you are!

On with the story!

"What's all your fault?" Asked Artemis.

"I don't want to talk to you! Go away!" Yelled Aria.

Butler took the hint and led Artemis away from the scene to let them take care of their personal problems.

"What is it?" Asked Terra, bending down to look Aria in the eye.

Aria looked Terra straight in the eye and slapped her across the face sending a razor thin slice of wind that would sting later. "Stop treating me like a child!" She yelled.

"What is your problem?" Yelled Hiou. "All you ever do in whine and complain! Can't you just except the fact that you were the one who got us all locked up in the first place and deal with it! Everyone blames you so you just need to chill!"

Aria stared wide eyed at Hiou then looked to every one else. It was true. None of them could look her in the eye because what Hiou said was true.

"I don't feel that I should have to stay here with a bunch of people who can't trust me." Said Aria and began to walk in the general direction of Artemis and Butler.

Artemis was leaning on a tree with his arms folded and eyes cast downward. It was the closest he could get to meditating with out drawing unwanted attention. When he heard footsteps getting closer he looked up and around the tree to see Aria walking towards him.

She stopped in front of him and looked up at him. He looked generally concerned but weather it was for him or her she could not tell.

"I'm leaving," She said. "But before I do…." She hopped into the air and punched him square on the nose.

He stumbled backwards into Butler. By the time his head stopped spinning she was already almost out of site.

"What a BRAT!" Yelled Hiou, walking up to Artemis.

Terra ran up to Artemis and checked his nose for any bleeding or breaking. When she deduced that Artemis would live to a ripe old age she pulled back. "I'm not sure where she'd go. By today's standards we don't actually exist. So she can't legally get an apartment." Terra then began to babble about being worried about the little wind being.

"Will you SHUT UP already!" Yelled Hiou.

"I agree with Terra on this but I think we have much more important things to worry about." Said Mizuki.

"Like WHAT?" Shouted Terra.

"Like our two darling sisters Blanca and Ombra. They control the light and the dark. They can cast illusions using the element of light." Mizuki said.

Terra sighed and looked at Mizuki. "You're right we need to stay calm and alert."

Hiou looked thoughtful. "Hm, I'm wondering something here." She said.

"Like what?" Asked Mizuki.

"Have any of you actually met Blanca and Ombra?" She asked.

They all looked to each other confused. "No, I haven't now that you mention it." Said Terra.

"Me either," Mizuki said. "I don't even know what they look like."

"You've never met them?" Repeated Artemis.

"No." Said Hiou. "They were always with Frond, and we never met him either."

"Then how will we-?" Began Butler.

"Oh trust me," Said Terra. "We'll know."

Months passed and they hadn't seen hide nor hair of the mysterious Blanca or Ombra. Aria pretty much disappeared off the face of the Earth, and Terra had been training Artemis to understand his power. By the time she was done training him Hiou would mysteriously stub her toe every time she made a rude comment. Artemis's parents were not only getting used to all the company Artemis was having, but were thrilled by it. But when eight months had passed and not a peep from the two missing sisters the rest of them began to get anxious.

"Why haven't they shown up yet?" Asked Terra, more to herself than anything.

"Will you stop peeking out the window every five minutes? They probably don't want to mess with Arty and his new powers. OUCH!" She stubbed her toe yet again.

"I can look out the window if I want to!" Yelled Terra. "Oh and Artemis you have a visitor.

Everyone jumped up.

"No," said Terra. "It's just Holly." And she opened the window to let Holly in.

Everyone sat back down, relived.

"You all seem tense." Said Holly.

"It's been months." Said Mizuki. "We have not seen or heard a thing from the remaining two elementals."

"It's driving everyone crazy." Commented Hiou. "And Terra has not moved from that window for three months. I just wish they would show themselves already. I can't take much more of this." She said.

"I am inclined to agree with Hiou. It's nerve racking. I haven't been sleeping well and I get bad feelings from random people." Said Artemis. "Butler has not been well either. His hand is always in his jacket now. I don't think he's been sleeping well either."

"Speaking of the big guy, where is he?" Asked Holly.

"Down stairs making tea, why?" Asked Artemis.

"I have some information for you all. And Foaly thinks he's found a way to get your memories back."

"Well lets here it then." Said Butler, a tray of tea in hand.

They all gathered around Holly as she put a communicator from her pocket and set it in the middle of Artemis's bed.

"Can you here me Foaly?" She asked.

"Loud and clear Hol. How 'bout on your end?" Came Foaly's voice from the communicator.

"Loud and clear." Holly replied.

"Great, now then remember when I said that your memory loss was due to your powers?"

"Yes, I do." Said Artemis.

"Well apparently it wasn't. I watched the footage Holly got for me over and over again but I couldn't figure it out."

"Couldn't figure what out?" Asked Butler.

"What that light was. But I have a hunch. Mind you it's a real stretch. And I'm basing this hunch off of most of you humans' religious beliefs."

"Why would you do that?" Asked Artemis.

"I like to read human novels, they give me inspiration." Said Foaly.

"So what is this hunch?"

"I'm afraid that if I were to say it now Artemis would just faint again. Artemis you need to get down here now. I may have found a way to restore your memory."

Just then the sound of breaking glass and Angeline's scream was heard from down stairs. Artemis cringed.

"They're here." Said Terra. The rest of the elementals cringed as well. They could sense Blanca and Ombra's power.

Artemis got up and headed to the stairs, Butler following close behind.

"What's going on?" Asked Foaly.

"Later Foaly." Said Holly. "Later, right now Artemis may just be in trouble. And with that she pocketed the communicator and followed the rest of them after Artemis.

When they got down stairs they saw two twenty year old women. One had white hair and the other had black hair. The one with white hair was Blanca and the other would be Ombra. Blanca wore all black and Ombra, all white. Ombra had Artemis's mother by the throat and had lifted her off the ground.

Butler had his weapon drawn and finger on the trigger.

Blanca and Ombra both noticed Artemis at the same time. They had a satisfactory smile on their faces and than tossed Angeline by the throat at the wall. She slid to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Mother!" Yelled Artemis, trying to wake her up. He was about to run to her when Blanca appeared in front of him. He just stood there, stunned. How had she gotten there that quick? How had he not noticed her coming? Was his mother alright? These things wound their way around Artemis's mind with almost strangling force. He found it incredibly hard to breath. Then he realized that Blanca had wrapped her hands around his throat and was giving it a hard squeeze. And, for the first time in many months, Artemis had no idea what he should do.

Artemis was almost unconscious when he heard many gun shots and a few neutrino blasts. Blanca let him go and he fell to the floor with a thump. He was immediately helped up by Terra and was dragged behind Butler and Holly.

"Are you ok?" Asked Mizuki.

"I think so…I need to…." Artemis tried to speak but was at a loss for words. He knew he needed to get to his mother as soon as possible. But when would that possibility arise? How could he get to her with out getting killed?

"You need to rest." Said Terra.

Artemis could only nod. His thoughts were still winding their way around his brain. He began to feel helpless.

Suddenly there came a shriek from Holly. Artemis looked up at her as she was attacked by a little black blob about the same size as she herself was. Then he got a good look at it as the thing got off of Holly and drew what looked like a silhouette of a neutrino. It was Holly. That thing that had Holly trapped was Holly herself. Artemis looked to Butler. But stopped when he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. He looked down and saw that Butler's shadow was pulling itself out of the ground.

"Butler!" Artemis managed to yell just as the shadow thing was fully out of the ground.

Butler spun around and put about five rounds in to the shadow Butler. It fell to the ground but pulled itself back up again and the five bullets were left on the ground.

Holly and her shadow were dueling it out hand to hand. As the two Butler were pulling an action movie and ducking behind anything they could find and shooting at each other.

"Come on." Said Terra. "We have work to do."

Mizuki and Hiou nodded to each other and they all left Artemis on the stairs.

"Why did you wait so long to come?" Asked Terra.

"You have no idea about how we live, do you?" Asked Blanca.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's really very simple. Do you know what happens after eight months has passed and we have not been broken?"

"Something happens?" Asked Hiou.

"Yes, why do you think we were sealed away?" Asked Ombra.

"We were developing personalities right? Frond couldn't control us anymore." Said Hiou.

"You silly girl." Said Blanca. "We have always had personalities. We were sealed away because our power was too unstable. After eight months of exposure to the outside world we lose control."

"So why would you want to continue this. If we're broken the elements will stay in control. Why would you risk the fate of the entire world so you can just run around?" Asked Hiou.

"Do you know what would happen if we are all broken?" Asked Ombra.

They all shook their heads no.

"We return to that limbo Frond locked us away in. We return until another idiot releases us and it will all start over again. We risk this world because that is not how we want to live. In a continues circle of freedom and near madness."

During their conversation Artemis had made his way over to his mother. He felt her forehead and found a small trail of blood coming from a small gash on her temple.

"Mother," He whispered. "Mother please get up." He held her head up and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. "Please wake up Mother." He lightly touched the gash on her forehead and it healed and left no scar. The bruises that were on her neck also left with out a trace.

"But I thought that it only worked with the elementals." He thought. He was brought back from his thoughts when his mother groaned and shifted in his arms.

"Arty dear, what's going on?" She asked in a groggy sort of voice.

Artemis smiled at his mother and said, "Everything will be alright just don't worry."

"So this cycle will just go on forever?" Terra asked.

"Exactly." Said Ombra.

Mizuki had a look of realization of his face. "Did Aria know about this? Is that the real reason why she got so upset and left?"

"Mizuki, what are you talking about?" Terra asked.

"In the park, when she got upset. It wasn't because she thought that we didn't like her. She knew why we were really locked up. But she didn't want us to find out the real reason she was upset."

"But why?" Asked Hiou.

"I think that she respects Artemis. She knew that we never would have been able to beat her with out his plan. And you know how she is with fighting. She respects Artemis because he was able to beat her. And she knew that we would not like it that we be returned to the 'limbo' as Blanca and Ombra described it. And knew that if we did find out that we would not be so keen to help Master Artemis."

"But how could she have known?" Asked Terra.

"We told her." Said Blanca and Ombra in unison.

Terra looked over at Artemis. He was talking to his mother, trying to calm her down.

"So," she said. "What now?"

"What?" Ask Hiou.

"Do we chose to continue to fight with the one that will ultimately seal us away again? Or do we sit back and watch him die?"

"I don't want to be sealed again." Said Hiou. "But I must admit, I've kind of grown attached to him." She looked over at Artemis who was now hugging his mother and rubbing her back as she took all that she saw in.

"I agree. But it's not just Artemis we have to think about." Said Mizuki. "Just think about it. If we are to just let nature take it's course every one who lives on or under this Earth will not be able to survive. I know by her actions that Aria most definitely agrees with 'our lives for theirs'."

"So it's settled." Said Terra. "We knock the stuffing out of those two." She summoned a large piece of Earth from under the manor and tossed it in the direction of Blanca and Ombra.

Blanca stepped in front of Ombra and created a shield of light. And the battle went on. One of the three broken elementals would attack and Blanca would defend. Then Ombra would attack and the other three had no defense. For hours not a soul mover as they watched the fight. Holly and Butler and their shadows paused to watch this fight. Artemis was completely still he held onto his mother the entire time, trying to give both his mover and his little team of elementals strength. Day turned to night and no one was giving up.

It was nearly ten and Terra, Hiou, and Mizuki were on their last legs. Blanca and Ombra had hardly a scratch on them.

"This is getting bad."

Sorry people I have to end it here.

Arty: You nearly killed Mother you-!

Me: (covers Arty's mouth) Sh-Arty no swearing!

Butler: (draws gun) But you DID almost kill her and Artemis.

Me: That wasn't me! It was Blanca and Ombra! Go kill them!

Arty: They aren't writing the fan fiction.

Me: Well duh! They aren't really!

Arty: Neither are we!

Me: SHUT UP! You are too!


End file.
